El hechizo del espejo invertido
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un dia despertaras en el cuerpo de otra persona y tuvieras que vivir su vida? Pues, precisamente eso fue lo que les paso a Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango. Descubre por lo que pasaran y disfruta el fic! nn
1. 1 El libro de magia y el hechizo

HOLA!

**Nao: **Como les va! Mi nombre es Naoko pero pueden decirme Nao…Pues bien, he aqui mi primer fic de Inuyasha. Jejeje, no saben lo que les espera a los pobres protagonistas (claro que son inuyasha y compañia), por todo lo que les voy a hacer pasar! nn

**Ana**: Ejem!…Les voy, No se te esta olvidando algo?

**Nao: **Ahh, perdonen, es que mis fics los hago en compañia de una amiga, Ana-chan, y aunque me ayuda a veces con algunos detalles…. Suele ser muy seria --! Pero descuiden… tambien tiene su lado amable (como inuyasha), y no muerde …

**Ana: **Ni que fuera perro! - -

(… significa que es una verruga roja, simulando enojo.. Je) Atte: Nao.

**Nao: **calma, calma, lo dije con el buen sentido de la palabra (Ups, creo que se enojo ) n n!…

**Ana: **mejor deberiamos de empezar a relatar la historia… no te parece Nao?… ¬¬

**Nao: **ehh… claro que si, bueno, nos vemos luego… y…

**Ana y Nao: **QUE DISFRUTEN DE NUESTRA HISTORIA!

**Nao: **Nos salio al mismo tiempo! YUPII, QUE BIEN! (dando briquitos y aplaudiendo) XD

**Ana: **+ creo que no es una persona normal+  !

**PD: **

Aqui les tenemos algunas indicaciones sobre signos o señas que tal vez aparescan en nuestros fics... y para que no se saquen de onda, pues yo (Nao) les voy a explicar para que los utilizo o uso y asi puedan comprender mejor la historia.

( ) Lo uso para poder describir algo del lugar o personaje, ya sea fisica, ambiental, o emocionalmente.

 Es para mencionar quien habla, si cambian de lugar o de accion, etc.

N/A Ya lo han de conocer y quiere decir Nota de la Autora. (aqui expresamos lo que pensamos y otras cositas)

Lo utilizo para cuando los personajes estan pensando. (tambien los usamos nosotras)

Cuando un dialogo esta escrito en mayusuclas, es porque los personajes estan gritando demasiado fuerte.

Tambien durante mis historias de seguro veran caritas como esta --, y es para demostrar una que otra emocion de los personajes o nuestra… jeje nn

Bueno, con algunos aspectos aclarados… creo que es hora de comenzar con la historia.

**PERSONAJES:**

**K ** Kagome. **M ** Miroku **Ss** Seshoumaru

**I** Inuyasha **Sh **Shippo

**S** Sango **Ak ** Anciana Kaede

**Ky** Kikyo **Ko **Koga

( No se preocupen, luego saldran mas… poco a poco) ® Nao.

PRIMER CAPITULO

"El libro de magia y el hechizo de Shippo"

Era un mañana como cualquier otra, kagome se levanto al sonar su despertador… tenia que ir a la escuela…

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!

mmmmmmhhhppp….  Dijo kagome mientras estiraba su mano para apagar el despertador  son…. Las 6:30... Porque pondria tan temprano el despertador?… eh? Aaauuuhhmmm que sueño tengo, anoche por estudiar para un examen de matematicas me quede despierta hasta tarde, en fin 

Se levanto poco a poco, desmodorrandoce y estirandoce, luego tomo su uniforme de la preparatoria y bajo a el comedor…

(N/A: Nao: esteeee.. Perdonen por no haberlo mencionado antes pero… es que kagome ya esta en Segundo año de preparatoria)

 Buenos dias hija, el desayuno esta listo le dijo su mama con una sonrisa.

 Buenos dias mama  contesto mientras se sentaba a la mesa  gracias por la comida! .

 Kagome… te vez muy feliz esta mañana  comento su abuelo mirandola con cierta curiosidad..

 Es cierto hermana…  reafirmo sota.

 Es que ahora si estudie demasiado para el examen… y estoy segura que sacare una Buena calificacion! nn  mientras sonreia, se levanto y puso su plato en el fregadero, luego tomo su mochila  Bueno, ya me voy… tengo que llegar a tiempo para estudiar un poco mas.

Vaya… si que le esta poniendo mucho empeño a la escuela  exclamo su abuelo cuando kagome salio.

 Lo que pasa es que ya se acostumbro a la vida que lleva  respondio sota mientras masticaba un bocado.

 Es muy fuerte… y por eso la admiro  dijo la mama de kagome  ojala y siempre mantenga ese animo .sonrie.

Y asi mientras Kagome pensaba en todo lo que habia estudiado, caminaba rumbo a su escuela. En el camino, se topo con sus amigas, quienes como de costumbre, le preguntaban que era lo que pasaba con ese "chico rudo y misterioso"a lo cual kagome solo sonreia nerviosamente mientras le salia una gotita.

Paso la mañana tranquilamente, luego regreso a su casa y decidio que como era su ultimo dia en casa, se pondria a descansar, para ir luego a la epoca antigua.

Mientras en la epoca antigua…

**Sh**  Ya quiero que regrese kagome, es muy aburrido todo sin ella por aqui dijo mientras se ponia a hacer su berrinche en el suelo.

**M** Calmate shippo, todos extrañamos a la señorita pero sabes bien que tiene un deber y lo debe cumplir exclamo miroku ademas… ya no tardara en regresar.

Piuc piuc… hicieron las orejas de Inuyasha al moverse… estaba arriba de un arbol oyendo a

shippo y a miroku, que al parecer no se habian percatado de que estaba ahi.

**I** mmmmm… ya se tardo bajo del arbol cuando vio que se alejaban sera mejor que vaya ver si esta bien.

Avanzo al pozo, sigilosamente, tratando de que nadie lo viera…

(N/A Nao: Pero vaya que le da mucha pena el demostrar que quiere a kagome… que tierno! XD. Ana: por lo general a ti todo te parece tierno Nao ØØ)

Una vez que llego al pozo, se asomo mientras se disponia a entrar en el.

**Sh** Hasta que te decidiste ir por ella,Ya te habias tardado Inuyasha!  dijo mientras a Inuyasha se le erizaba el cabello.

**I** QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI! grito mientras lo miraba con ojos que matan.

**M**  Tranquilo Inuyasha, el es un pequeño , no sabe que es malo espiar… dijo saliendo detras de un arbusto.

**I**  Pues tu eres adulto… y estabas haciendo lo mismo! dijo exaltado.

**M** Te quivocas inuyasha, yo no estaba espiando  Dijo con sarcasmo.

**I**  Entonces que demonios hacias atras del arbusto?

**M**  Al ver a Shippo, decidi seguirlo para vigilar que no le pasara nada  mintio

**I**  Grrrrr… mi-ro-ku - -

**S** Inuyasha… piensas ir por Kagome?… pregunto mientras se acercaba.

**I ** No tengo porque ir.. Ella va a regresar muy pronto  se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos con su tipica postura de "no me interesa en absoluto".

**M**  entonces para que viniste al pozo?  pregunto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

**I ** yo… yo… comenzo a decir mientras pensaba que responder y-yo solo vine a pasear por aqui! 

**Sh**  Eres un mentiroso! No viniste por eso, viniste porque extrañas mucho a kagome y ya quieres verla  grito mientras brincaba enfrente de Inuyasha.

**I** que dijiste maldito mocoso!  se sonroja ya veraz!  corre atras Shippo.

**S**  Excelencia creo que lo mejor sera dejarlo solo… de lo contrario no se animara a ir  dijo mientras kirara se sube a su hombro.

**M ** Si creo que sera lo mejor…  se acerca a Sango  y tal vez si te acompaño…  estirandose un poco…

PAFF!

(N/A: Ana: si, asi como lo imaginaron miroku quiso hacer de las suyas de Nuevo, no aprende --)

**M**  Shippo, creo que es hora de irnos…  dice con una mano pintada en la cara.

**S**  Uyyy!  alejandose  Nunca cambiara u u 

Y asi cada uno agarra su rumbo, mientras Inuyasha despues de mirar el pozo un rato se introduce en el para ir por Kagome.

En un lugar del bosque cercano…

**Sh**  Como me da coraje!  dice mientras cierra los puños y continua caminando  Ninguno de los dos se atreve a declararse, si tan solo hubiera un forma en que esos tontos vieran lo importantes que son ellas… si tan solo… pudieran saber lo que sienten kagome y sango por ellos , asi podrian ver cuanto se quieren  se sienta sobre una roca cerca de un rio  Fuuu…. Eso seria imposible, no hay forma de que eso pase… pero…  levantandose  No me rendire, hare todo lo posible por conseguir que esos 4 se den cuenta de lo que sienten  dice en pose decidida.

Pero al dar un paso, la roca que esta mojada lo hace que se resbale KKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  cae al agua  mmmmph, arg, esta muy profundo, me ahogo, la corriente esta muy fuerte! ARRRGGG, glub glub, aaahhhh, AUXILIO! AYUDA! INUYASHAAAAA! ALGUIEN!

La corriente lo lleva rapidamente a una cueva subterranea, y caundo ve un monton de rocas, saca una cuerda y con uno de sus trucos magicos logra salir de la corriente y se queda tirado en la orilla, cerca de una piedra, y se va quedando poco a poco inconsiente.

Mientras tanto, cerca del pozo…

**K**  mmmm….  dice mientras sale muy molesta  No puedo creer que hayas dicho delante de todos que la comida instantanea es mejor que la que hago yo! 

**I**  Es que es la verdad… me gusta mas la comida que sueles traer cuando vienes, yo no se porque te molestas tanto… se pone pensativo  acaso fue algo malo ese comentario que dije? pone un dedo sobre su barbilla  a mi me parecio de lo mas natural, ademas solo dije la verdad

A kagome le estaban empezando a salir pequeñas verrugitas en la cabeza.. Mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

**K**  Uyyyyyy….  volteandose  Inuyasha… ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!  grito mientras que inuyasha era azotado en el suelo  Para empezar, debes saber que ese comentario fue grotesco y muy grosero de tu parte… y no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para haberlo dicho enfrente de toda mi familia como si nada!… ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO! Ademas, pensaba pasar la tarde descansando Se vuelve a voltear y sigue caimando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, muy enfadada.

**I**  Kagomeeee…  dice muy adolorido tratandose de levantar del suelo  ya me las pagaras 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo comenzaba a reaccionar abriendo lentamente los ojos.

**Sh**  Que paso?…. Me siento cansado… que hago aqui?.. empieza a recordar lo sucedido  ES CIERTO, estaba sentado en la roca y luego me cai sin querer… y la corriente me trajo y-y  se detiene… donde estoy? .mientras se para comienza a examinar el lugar  parece una especie de… cueva o pozo… mmmm….  ve algo moverse  BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! … un monstruo!  se esconde atras de una roca temblando peor que una hoja movida por el viento uf, uf, uf… q-q-quien esta ahi? 

Nadie contesta.

**Sh** + Que hago, no se que pueda estar ahi, si tan solo inuyasha o kagome estuvieran aqui… NO, tengo que ser fuerte, ya estoy grande como para valerme por mi mismo… ademas, soy muy valiente… +

Se oye un ruidito

 Kyyyaaaaa! TT comienza a correr.

Sale corriendo tan rapido que no se fijo que lo que en realidad estaba causando esos ruiditos era una simple ranita.

Si me detengo me come+ sigue corriendo con gran velocidad… Una luz, al fin ya voy a salir de esta cueva!  corre mas rapido.

PAAAASSSS  Ayyyy! se cae.  porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? TT… ehh, que es esto, parece…OO  lo toma es sus manos  si, parece un libro de magia o de hechizos… ya se, se lo llevare a la anciana kaede para que lo examine  camina rapidamente rumbo a la aldea.

(N/A: Nao: tan atento iba con el libro que se le olvido que estaba corriendo por el "monstrou" jejje…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K**Anciana kaede… ha visto a Shippo?  pregunta algo procupada.

**Ak ** No… pero no debes preocuparte tanto kagome… de seguro tuvo una pelea con inuyasha y se fue por ahi, o simplemente esta jugando afuera dice mientras atiza un poco el fuego.

**K** +Que raro… shippo siempre viene a recibirme+ voy a preguntarle a inuyasha… tal vez el sepa donde esta 

**Ak**  Buena idea… si llega a venir, le dire que te busque 

**K** +Solo espero que este bien+ dice mientras una Mirada de preocupacion se torna en su rostro.

Inuyasha estaba arriba de su tipico arbol concentrado profundamente en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo de vez en cuando…

**I **+ Kikyo… hace tiempo que ya no se nada de ti… de verdad habras… m-muerto?… no creo que haya sido asi, sin embargo… cada vez que miro el cielo y trato de recordarte, tambien se me viene a la mente el recuerdo de kagome… y tu pregunta: es mas importante esa mujer que yo?… en ese momento no supe que contestarte… tal vez… si ella no hubiera estado presente habria dicho "si" sin dudarlo, pero… al verla… sabia que no podia, si lo hacia… seria como… traicionarme a mi mismo… Kikyo… te amo y eso nunca podre negarlo, sin embargo, no eres la unica… si… desde hace tiempo lo sabia… sabia que este sentimiento por ella tambien existia, que por eso…que por eso no podia irme con kikyo asi nada mas… que tenia que cuidarla a ella tambien, protegerla.. Porque se lo prometi.. Porque quiero… por… esto que siento… y que creo que es hora de demostrarlo… +

**I ** Asi es…. Ya es hora de hacerlo…. Y LO HARE!  dice mientras se para en la rama.

**K**  hacer que?  comenta mirandolo algo confundida desde abajo.

**I ** (perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo estrepitosamente) KAGOME! O/./O  grita espantado

**K** Pues si, soy yo… a quien mas esperabas eh? dice molesta……luego tranquilizandoce y sentandose en el pasto  oye… Inuyasha… queria preguntarte… no has visto a Shippo?

**I **Eehhh?  la mira confundido  porque lo preguntas? 

**K ** Es que… no vino a saludarme como siempre lo hace y…  tocandose la barbilla eso me preocupa… pone una Mirada triste

**I ** Bah, porfavor kagome, sabes bien que siempre suele estar por ahi o jugando con kirara… y si no vino.. Fue porque tal vez penso que llegariamos mañana recostandose en el suelo ademas… si algo le pasa… sabes que estariamos al pendiente de el 

**K**  tienes razon inuyasha… no se porque me preocupe tanto…  dice con una voz dulce y tierna mientras le sonrie gracias… nn 

**I** susurrando K-kagome…suspira viendola detenidamente mientras ella se recuesta a su lado y mira las nubes pasar con tranquilidad +que rayos estoy haciendo?… hace unos minutos dije que empezaria a demostrar lo que sentia… pero… estoy haciendo todo lo contrario…. GRRRR… porque? Porque no puedo ser sincero con ella… que es lo que me detiene,mmmm de acuerdo… lo hare (sentandose) comenzare a demostrar lo que siento …+  estira su mano lenta y nerviosamente para alcanzar la de kagome…. Mientras un rubor profundo se torna es su rostro…  + vamos.. Un poco mas.. Solo un poco mas +

**K ** levantandose  SHIPPOOOO! abrazando al pequeño zorrito… 

**Sh**  KAGOMEE!al fin llegaste te extrañe mucho… Kyyaaaa ejejeje 

Inuyasha solo se queda con ojos de puntito, sus orejas gachas y la boca abuerta, mientras los ve… su mano estaba donde estaba la de kagome… habia estado a un Segundo de haberlo logrado…Pero pareciera que algo le impedia lograr abrirse delante de kagome… pero no se rendiria… de eso estaba seguro.

La noche cae pronto sobre la aldea y todos dormian profundamente, menos shippo que se dirigio a la cabaña de la anciana kaede…

**Sh** Psss pss… anciana kaede, esta dormida? dice en voz muy Baja

**Ak ** lo estaba hasta que me despertaste… dime que puedo hacer por ti shippo? se sienta frente a la fogata.

**Sh**  Es que… queria mostrarle algo que encontre… pero… como pase toda la tarde con kagome, lo olvide por completo… mire! saca de sus ropas el libro que encontro.

**Ak** pero si es un libro de magia… donde lo encontraste? pregunta mientras lo observa detenidamente.

**Sh** en una cueva… o algo asi… es malo? 

**Ak** mmmm… no podria decirlo… pero.. Tengo un mal presentimiento 

**Sh** +ella siempre tiene malos presentimientos… ØØ+  dice mientras tiene los ojos a media luna con ojos de puntito y una gran gota en su cabeza. y de verdad sera autentico? 

**Ak** Asi parece pero… tienes pensado usarlo?  lo mira de reojo.

**Sh **Pues… yo.. Eh… esta bien! Lo admito.. Es que queria saber si podia hacer un hechizo de amor .. O algo asi para que Miroku e Inuyasha al fin se den cuenta de que aman a sango y a kagome!  dice mirando el suelo mientras esta juntando y separando sus dedos indices.  entonces… me puede ayudar… porfavor?

**Ak** Ya lo presentia… mmm…  observa detenidamente el libro veamos, que tenemos por aqui?..hechizos para transformaciones, pocimas para destruir para calmar almas en pena… ahh! Aqui parece haber algo…  dice apuntando con el dedo una pagina del libro.

**Sh**  que es? Que? dice acercandose mas ala pagina y con la boca abierta.

**Ak**  dice aqui que este hechizo puede hacer que dos personas sepan lo que una siente por la otra… no es dificil, solo se necesitan algunas hierbas… una luna llena y lo mas importante… que ambas personas esten pensando una en la otra.. No importa como.. Pero que ambas se esten pensando..  dice mientras sigue leyendo.  mmm…. No creo que esto vaya a funcionar… no lo crees ship… shippo? Donde estas?  dice mientras mira a todos lados.

**Sh**  esta hierba, y esta.. Y esta flor… ah! Y esa tambien… LISTO JEJEJEJE  corre a la choza  aqui estan las hierbas… ahora que mas sigue? 

**Ak ** No me estuviste escuchando verdad? - -!  dice mientras lo mira fijamente con ojo a media luna

**SH ** Vamos.. Solo lo intentaremos… no creo que pase nada malo.. Tal vez.. Hasta resulte bueno para los 4! 

Imaginacion de la escena segun shippo:

**K** Inuyasha… esntonces.. Si me amas?… yo tambien te amo  abrazandolo

**I**  Asi es… te amo kagome.. Nunca quiero alejarme de ti  correspondiendo el abrazo

**S** Su excelencia… yo 

**M**  descuida… ya lo se… y te aseguro que yo tambien te correspondo dandole un beso en la boca.

Fin de la escena de su imaginacion.

**Ak ** Pues… ya que.. Ademas tal parece que no piensas cambiar de idea…. 

**Sh**  No-o… jejeje… de acuerdo…. EMPECEMOS! 

Y as fueron siguiendo los pasos del libro… y para la Buena suerte de Shippo, esa noche habia una Hermosa y radiante luna llena… que iluminaba los cuartos tanto donde se encontraban shippo y la anciana Kaede, como la de los 4 durmientes.

**Ak**  ya esta todo listo… solo teemos que pronunciar estas palabras y el hechizo estara completo… estas seguro de querer hacer esto Shippo?… puede que traiga consecuencias… le advirtio por ultima vez.

**Sh** claro que si… tomando el libro a decir las palabritas magicas… mjm …

"Hermosa luna que todo lo ve, yo te invoco por favor ESCUCHAME,

Tu que con tu luz mueves corazones, ayudame a que esos 4 olviden sus temores….

Que cada uno se ponga en su lugar, para que asi los 4 se puedan ENAMORAR! "

Tal vez fue coincidencia… tal vez fue el destino.. Pero mientras Shippo repetia esas palabras.. Kagome soñaba con la sonrisa de Inuyasha, su rostro, sus ojos…asi mismo Inuyasha inconsientemente estaba pensando en Kagome en lo que habia pasado ese dia, en lo cerca que habia estado de demostrar sus sentimientos, mientras tanto, Sango soñaba que el monje miroku le correspondia fielmente a su amor (N/A Ana: un imposible para mi gusto ØØ ), y miroku soñaba a sango bañandose en aguas termanles (N/a Nao: vaya… eso era algo de esperarse… pero nunca crei que fuera con sango jejeje)

Y de pronto… la luz de luna que entraba por las ventanas, se intensifico iluminando toda la habitacion y en unos segundos los reflejos de kagome e inuyasha salieron de sus cuerpos y se introdujieron en el cuerpo contrario, lo mismo paso con miroku y sango, instantes despues… la radiante luz desapàrecio dejando todo en la oscuridad.

Mientras que con Shippo y Kaede:

**Sh** Habra funcionado?… porque no escuche ningun estruendo ni tampoco senti que ocurriera algo raro…  se rasca la cabeza mientras ve con ojos interrogates a la anciana kaede.

**AK** Pues no podria decir exactamente que paso, pero… si paso algo, de seguro lo descubriremos mañana ØØ  mira a shippo con cierto aire de temor  shippo…

**sh** si? la mira extrañado.

**AK**  y que pasara si el hechizo dio resultado… imagina lo que podrian hacerte o inclusive hacernos por haber hecho esto… 

**Sh**  Gulp!…. Ehhh …jejeje musito algo nervioso  pues .. No creo que haya pasado nada, ademas, si el hechizo funciono… no creo que sea tan grave…  se para y comienza a caminar hasta la puerta para disponerse a salir  bueno, ya es tarde y creo que es hora de dormir… hasta mañana!  sale disimulando alegria, para luego meterse a la cabaña donde estaban los demas y se dispone a dormir.

Por otro lado la anciana Kaede se recuesta pero piensa en lo que puede pasar.

**AK**  solo espero que todo salga bien… aunque tengo un mal presentimiento… .

El comenzar de un Nuevo dia se hizo saber por el canto de los pajaros, la radiante y calida luz del sol que iba cubriendo poco a poco la aldea y por el ruido de las personas despertando y comenzando a hacer sus labores diarias.

**K** mmmmmmmm  despertando y estirandose  +que bien dormi…. ojala y tenga sueños como ese mas seguido +  se sonroja.

Se levanta para ir al arrollo y lavarse la cara mientras que todos la miraban y murmuraban algo como "milagro que se levanto temprano" o "ha de ser muy fuerte" o " que lindas orejitas… quisiera agarrarlas".

**K**  ° ° + que raro.. Porque siento que me dicen a mi todo eso? Mas bien son comentarios que le quedarian perfectamente a inuyasha, aunque… me siento algo rara… me siento como que… mas fuerte o mas alta… sera mi imaginacion?… bah! Todavia estoy medio dormida.. Mejor me lavo para sentirme como nueva nn + Agita mano adolorida mientras sonrie.

Llega al arrollo y sin prestar la menor atencion al lo demas, Tomo agua entre sus manos y se lavo bien… luego con una gran sonrisa regreso a la cabaña para despertar a los demas…

**K** Dormilones! Es hora de levantarse! nn  luego se detiene brusca y friamente  +que? O O Mi voz, que le paso a mi voz… esta mas ronca, eh… +  observa cuidadosamente a todos.

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito sonoro que kagome habia soltado a todo pulmon, hizo que todos los demas se despertaran para luego descubrir con horror lo que habia ocurrido…



**Nao**: bien, este ha sido el primer capitulo… UFF, algo largo verdad?

**Ana: **Algo? Casi escribes un libro en el primer capitulo!.

**Nao: **jejejeje --! Ups.

**N/As**: **Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…**

**pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos**

**bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.**

**HASTA PRONTO!**

**_Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo Chucho_**

_**que fue el que me motivo a hacer este Fic. **_

_**Y que es un gran fan del anime sobretodo de inuyasha y de Sesshumaru. **_


	2. “Una solucion dificil de realizar”

Disclaimer: Ya todos sabemos que los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios (ya quisiera! ÔoÔ) Y que solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis locas ideas que salen de la imaginacion! Asi que.. Aclarado esto.. Continuemos con la historia…

HOLA DE NUEVO!

Nao: Si, soy yo… otra vez, se que ya me habia tardado en continuar con el Segundo capitulo…incluso algunos amigos y lectores me comenzaron a reclamar y a pedir que lo continuara pero YA!… y muchos me preguntaron si lo dejaria asi. ——! La verdad es que comence a escribir mas mi otro fic… LOVING YOU (fruit basket), ademas de que habia tenido choques de estado de animo (de esas veces que tienes la mente en blanco y aunque te golpees la cabeza no consigues que las ideas salgan) sin embargo nunca me olvide de esta historia! Y al fin despues de tanto tiempo… LO CONSEGUI! Aqui esta el Segundo capitulo, Disfrutenlo!

PD: si preguntan por Ana…. Pues… anda por ahi, no tarda en aparecer… siempre lo hace jeje.

NUEVAS INDICACIONES:  
Antes de que se me olvide, pues.. Como se imaginaran… va a haber un revuelto increible.. Y como cada uno… ha cambiado de cuerpo por el hechizo que nuestro amiguito travieso e ingenioso (shippo) realizo con ayuda de la anciana Kaede (leer primer capitulo)… pues ahora cada pesonaje se nombrara asi, la primera inicial… es el personaje dentro del cuerpo… mientras que la inicial despues del / mostrara el cuerpo donde se encuentra. Y para menos rollo aqui se los pongo:

I /K — Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Kagome. K/I — Kagome en el cuerpo de Inuyasha.  
M/S— Miroku en el cuepo de sango. S/M — Sango en el cuerpo de Miroku

SEGUNDO CAPITULO "Una solucion dificil de realizar"

El grito sonoro que kagome habia soltado a todo pulmon, hizo que todos los demas se despertaran para luego descubrir con horror lo que habia ocurrido…

I/K— Que pasa, por que gritaste, Estas loca que demonios te pasa? – grito mas por inercia que con razonamiento sin percartarse de lo que pasaba pues aun esta adormecido.

(N/A: Nao: Es que es de efecto retardado.. Jejje XD)

S/M — kagome… Te encuentra bien? Porque… Uhhmmm? — pensando detenidamente con ojos de puntito y mirando en shock su cuerpo aun modorrecido. — N-n-n-o, no es… p-possible… ella no puede ser yo… porque… entonces yo…. Tendria que ser…— cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de evitar verse a si misma.

M/S — Señorita kagome que le pas… Ahhh! Mi voz… uhhh…. MI CUERPO, QUE PASO AQUI! — dice levantandose rapidamente y dirigiendose a donde estaba su cuerpo— Sango… eres tu? Dice acercandose hasta su rostro —

S/M— Si TToTT… excelencia… que esta pasando, porque yo soy usted y usted es yo? —

M/S— mmmm — murmura mientras mira detenidamente su rostro.

S/M +Vaya, su exelencia debe de estar tan confundido como yo, tratando de buscar una solucion… +

M/S: —MMMM…. Si, definitivamente….. — dice mientras se agarra la barbilla y cierra los ojos.

S/M— Excelencia! Acaso ya sabe que nos paso?— dice feliz de que el monje al fin usara su ingenio.

M/S— EH, ah eso no… lo que descubri es que definitivamente … soy un hombre muy apuesto…—

S/M —UY! Ò Ó— dice cerrando el puño con gran fuerza.

PAAAAFFFF! PAFFFFF!

M/S — Porque me golpeaste… solo dije la verdad… TT.TT— dice con las dos mejillas rojas e inchadas.

S/M —Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTA? — grita mientras lo mira — AY NO, se me olvidaba que este no es mi cuerpo… QUE HICE?? Acabo de golpear mi hermoso rostro… no puede ser — dice mientras pone pose preocupada y ve su cara con las dos mejillas hinchadas y marcadas por dos manos rojisimas.

I/K — mmmm….— se levanta pero sin abrir los ojos— quieren dejar de hacer escandalo? Que no ven que anoche no pude dormir del todo bien?— se talla los ojos — y Kagome deja repetir lo que estoy diciendo… de tan fuerte que lo dices solo se oye tu voz —.

K/I — UUUyyy… Inuyasha ya despiertate! No es que hable fuerte si no que tu tienes mi voz y mi cuerpo! — grito mientras se ponia delante de el.

I/K — Que! OoO — se toca asi mismo verificando si es verdad lo que kagome dice.

K/I — NO ME TOQUEEES! O NO TE TOQUES… COMO SE DIGA PERO PARA YA! ÒoÓ — grito kagome sin poder contenerse.

I/K — PERO QUE DEMONIOS! … COMO RAYOS PASO ESTO? ÔoÓ—

K/I — Si supieramos ya lo habriamos solucionado! Tarado ÙoÚ!—

K/I —supieramos?… —se volvio para ver a Miroku y a Sango — No me digan que ustedes tambien estan… estan… — Miroku y Sango acienten— Jajajajajaja —

S/M — No le veo la menor gracia! — dijo usando la pose que usualmente usa cuando grita — Un moje pervertido tiene mi cuerpo y yo el de el! — coltea bruscamente a ver a Miroku en su cuerpo — y si se atreve a tan siquiera pensar en tocar mi cuerpo… LO MATO! — puso mayor enfasis en esas dos ultimas palabras al ver como Miroku esta a punto de inspeccionarse.

SH —Ayy.. Porque hacen anto escandalo! Es muy temprano… ademas de que tengo sueño… —Dijo el zorrito que se habia dormido en la habitacion de al lado.

Cuando entro pudo ver un uadro poco lindo pero muy gracioso: Miroku (o lo que el zorrito creia era miroku) estaba sosteniendole las manos a Sango mientras esta reia nerviosa, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome (o al menos eso creia Shippo) estaban viendose fijamente y ambos actuaban rarito. 

Kirara entro al cuarto detras de Shippo y cuando se acerco al grupo no fue con Sango, si no con el cuerpo de Miroku y se le subio al hombro.

S/M —Kirara! Me reconoces! Que alegria! — comento muy feliz al ver como la gatita acariciaba con su cabezita la mejilla del cuerpo del monje.

Sh —?…. Que, oigan.. Por que actuan raro los 4 esta mañana? — pregunto al fin shippo (N/aNao: y todavia lo pregunta! ¬o¬ ) 

Los 4 se quedaron viendo entre si y al fin Kagome que ya estaba un poco mas "calmada por el asunto" le explico la situacion y no fue hasta cuando menciono sobre "cambio de cuerpo" que el pequeño kitsune reacciono y se dio cuenta que era lo que habia causado tan misteiosa situacion.

Sh + N-no puede ser.. Fue el hechizo.. Gulp! Si se enteran de que fui yo.. Me van a matar… abuuu… que hago+ comentaba mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar imaginandolo que le pasaria por tal osadia. (N/aNao: LERO LERO.. Le va a ir mal por andar metiendose donde no le llaman.. Jajajaja XD N/A-Ana: No te mordiste la lengua? Tu sueles hacer a veces lo mismo ¬¬ N/aNao: Y quien te pregunto! ô.ó)

K/I— Ya se! que tal si le preguntamos a la anciana Kaede sobre esto.. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos!— exclamo de repente.

Sh +No por favor con todos menos con ella+

S/M — Buena idea! Kagome, como no se me ocurrio antes! —

M/S —Es cierto! Muy bien pensado señorita Kagome —

I/K— Y que diablos estamos esperando? Andando entre mas rapido pueda salir de este problema mas rapido podemos ir a seguir buscando los fragmentos de Shikon y derrotar al maldito de Naraku — dice mientras sale de la choza rumbo a donde se encontraba la anciana kaede seguido por los demas.

———————————————————————————————————————

Mientras tanto Kaede estaba haciendo de almorzar… estaba demasiado pensativa por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero sobre todo porque tenia un mal presentimiento ( N/A Ana: que la viejecilla no hace otra cosa que no sea tener malos pensamientos! ò,ô) En eso estaba cuando comenzo a oir mucho alboroto afuera, y justo cuando iba a ver que pasaba entro toda la comitiva sin previo aviso y casi la arrollan como un auto a un gato, pero por fortuna logro quitarse a tiempo.

Ak— Otro poco y me dejan estampada en la otra pared! —dijo mientras veia a los presentes muy seria — y bien.. Que es lo que pasa ahora? Porque arman tanto alboroto? —

I/K— Anciana! Tienes que yardarnos! Estamos en un serio aprieto! No se como rayos paso pero quiero que termine ya! Es todo una pesadilla hecha realidad! — grito delante de todos.

Ak— Vaya Kagome.. No te conocia en esta fase… — se acerca lentamente a donde esta ella y le susurra quedito — no me digas que pronto seran "tus dias" y por eso estas asi? —

I/K— Que? Que diablos es eso de mis dias! Y que tiene que ver con nuestro problema— Grito muy exaltado en hanyu mientras que sango y kagome quedaban estupefactas ante tal comentario.

K/I—Uuyyy!como diablos te atrevez a decir semejante cosa delante de todos! Inuyasha eres un idiota! — le grito mientras se paraba delante de el — Inuyasha…. ABAJO! — pero obviamente no paso nada, porque ella tenia el cuerpo de inuyasha. — Abajo! ABAJOOOO! — SE DETUVO — demonios lo habia olvidado por completo!—.dijo mientras sudaba frio.

I/K—Feh! Es verdad.. Ahora tengo el poder para darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina jejejeje — sonrio malevolamente mientras la observaba .

Ak — Que es lo que esta pasando aqui? No entiendo nada, ahora dejense de tonterias y expliquenme lo que pasa! — dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de la lumbre.

Despues de que todos se sentaran como lo hizo ella, entre Sango y Kagome (en sus cuerpos cambiados claro esta) comenzaron a relatar lo que habia pasado desde que se despertaron hasta esos momentos.

K/I— Y eso fue lo que paso… y creimos que usted podria ayudarnos con esto.. Ya que estamos demasiado confundidos y alterados —

Cuando Kagoeme acabo de hablar Kaede se le quedo mirando a Shippo, mientras este solo temblaba como una hoja, fue entonces cuando supo que era lo que pasaba.. El hechizo habia hecho efecto, pero de una forma que no esperaban.

Ak— Por eso dije que no era una Buena idea… — comento de repente mientras agachaba la cabeza y hacia un movimiento de negacion.

— Que? — dihedron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Ak— de acuerdo.. Les dire que paso y que hay que hacer… — dijo mientras levantaba la vista y los veia fijamente.

K/I— En serio sabe que paso! — la miro asombrada

I/K— Eso no importa! Lo que de verdad me interesa es si sabe como nos puede ayudar!— exclamo

M/S—Calmado Inuyasha, debes tener paciencia!— dijo mientras disimulaba ser culto.

S/M—No se atreva a tocarse porque le ira muy mal… me oyo! — advirtio mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Ak — bien, ya basta… primero que nada… Shippo!—

Sh— Si! — comento muy exaltado.

Ak— ven y sientate cerca de mi… porque se que lo necesitaras— dijo mientras Shippo obedecia sin poner pero y lo mas rapido possible.— De acuerdo, ya que estan mas calmado comenzare primero que nada por explicar lo que paso, y una vez que lo haya hecho les dire una solucion… pero no quiero que despues de haber terminado la explicacion comiencen a gritar.. De acuerdo? — dijo mirando a todos los presentes y todos asintieron.

En ese momento la anciana se paro de su lugar, fue al cuarto contiguo y regreso con el dichoso libro en sus manos, al verlo Shippo abrio grandes los ojos y su cara reflejo miedo.. Acaso iba a decirles lo que hizo la noche anterior, la anciana no dijo nada en el transcurso, luego se sento a lado de Shippo, tomo aire, suspiro y los miro fijamente.

Ak— Bien, aqui voy, lo que paso fue que… — y asi comenzo a relatar todo lo que habia pasado, a medida que iba contando lo sucedido, los 4 iban cambiando su expresion, desde una seria hasta una sorprendida y finalmente una muy molesta, en especial la de Inuyasha que queria matar al kitsune solo con la Mirada. — Si no fuera porque accedi y yo tambien fui participe de lo ocurrido, no estaria defendiendo a Shippo, pero… lo que mas me extraña es que se haya realizado —abre el libro justo donde estaba el hechizo — era muy dificil que pudiera hacer efecto, aunque sincermanete no sabiamos que efecto iba a tener .

I/K—Pues ya vi lo que nos hizo! Ya escuche la razon de como estamos asi… lo que quiero saber… es COMO DEMONIOS VAMOS A PODER VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD!— grito mientras se ponia de pie.

Ak—Esta bien, lo dire, tranquilizate Inuyasha… veamos que dice aqui… como preparar el hechizo… como hacerlo… ah! Aqui esta.. Como revertirtirlo o solucionarlo, para poder hacer que el efecto del hechizo hecho sea nulo solo hay que seguir unos simples pasos… primero deben de juntarse ambos personas cambiadas durante una noche de luna llena… —

I/K— Feh! Eso sera muy simple… — dijo con aire triunfante.

AK— Callate inuyasha! Que aun falta mas… dice que la luna por si sola no puede revertir el hechizo… para que la luna llena haga efecto inverso sobre el encanto, ambas personas tienen que demostrar un sentimiento puro, en pocas palabras que ambos se unan en un pacto en el cual entreguen algo mas que palabras… — dijo deteniendose y sin querer continuar con lo siguiente aunque ya los demas sabian a que se referia.

K/I—Eso significa que…— comenzo asombrada.

M/S—la unica forma para poder volver a ser como antes …— dijo anlizando lo dicho.

S/M— solo es si… — tartamudeo sin poder continuar.

I/K— tenemos relaciones intimas? — finalizo mientras lo dudaba.

Los 4 se quedaron viendo al mismo tiempo fijamente sin poder creer lo que oian.

K/I— NI LOCA! — grito inmediatamente.

S/M— ESO JAMAS! — reforzo a su amiga.

I/K— QUE RAYOS? DEBE HABER ALGUN ERROR! — dijo sonrojandose

M/S— Pues no es tan malo como parece… no creen? — dijo sonriendo.

Todos voltearon a ver a miroku con cara como diciendole pervertido sexual, al parecer, el era el unico al que le agradaba la idea.

K/I—Digame anciana kaede… no hay otra solucion aparte de esa? — dijo finalmente.

Ak— desafortunadamente no la hay—dijo mientras hojeaba el libro— ya no hay nada escrito despues de eso… bueno, si hay algo, pero solo es una advertencia.

K/A— cual? —

Ak— el pacto solo hara efecto siempre y cuando antes ya se hayan confesado su amor y lo hayan demostrado fielmente— dijo cerrando el libro.

Para sango y para kagome lo primero no seria tan dificil… pero.. Tener sexo? Eso si seria un problema.  
Ademas, para inuyasha y para miroku seria mas dificil, pues inuyasha es terrible confesando sus sentimientos y miroku es infiel por naturaleza… a como se veian las cosas… todo seria un fracaso.

———————————————————————————————————————

Despues de haber oido la solcuion los 4 salieron muy pensativos, ya que si no podian lograr lo que el libro les marcaba, se quedarian asi para siempre. Eso hizo que los 4 sintieran escalofrios… que iban a hacer? La proxima luna llena estaba marcada para el proximo mes… y para eso faltaba mucho, ademas de que ninguno parecia conforme con la idea del pacto, bueno casi ninguno a excepcion de miroku. Mientras kagome y sango se dirigieron al bosque, miroku e inuyasha estaban en el patio, esperando a Shippo para darle su merecido. En eso estaban cuando…

K/I —NO PUEDE SER! — su grito se oyo incluso donde estaban los otros dos.

S/M — que te pasa kagome.. Que tienes?—dijo tratando de saber que le ocurria.

K/I— la proxima semana tengo examenes semestrales! Son importantisimos para mi, si no los presento… todo esta perdido! Que voy a hacer? Solo quedan escasos 4 dias y la luna llena no aparece hasta dentro de un mes! — dijo con cara de desesperacion (que nunca le veremos a inuysha si fuese el).

S/M— El proximo mes! Ay no… — puso cara sombria — QUE VOY A HACER! — este grito tambien se oyo hasta la aldea. — kagome.. Sabes bien lo que nos pasa cada mes… o no? —

K/I— Si… lo se… y si ellos estan en nuestros cuerpo… esos solo significa que…—las dos se quedaron viendo como si ambas se leyeran la mente.

Despues de un rato, el sol anunciaba que ya era de tarde… habia problemas que resolver y ademas de eso, habia que seguir recolectando fragmentos. Todo anunciaba que seria estremecedor e incierto.

Todos estaban en el cuarto pensando en lo que debian hacer cuando…

K/I— siento la presencia de alguien… es alguien muy poderoso.. Y huele a.. no puede ser.. Huele a.. — dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

I/K— Dilo… kagome dime, que es lo que huele.. Es Naraku? Dime, anda dime por favor!—

K/I — No… no es naraku… es…. Sesshumaru— dijo con voz Baja.

—QUE!— exclamaron los demas.

Asi era, a poca distancia un Youkai se movia a gran velocidad, iba en direccion a la aldea y eso solo significaban…mas problemas.

Continuara… ———————————————————————————————————————

Nao: Pues bien, este ha sido el Segundo capitulo.. Para el 3 capitulo prometo no tardarme tanto.. (espero). Bueno.. Pues… ahora anunciare las preguntas que los dejaran con un poquito de intriga. Que querra el lindo de Sess al ir a la aldea? Que haran los 4 en cuanto llegue, atacaran como puedan.. O huiran? Como le hara Kagome con sus examenes importantes? Como les ira a los dos jovenes con "los dias tragicos de la mujeres"?. Shippo se salvara del castigo? Esto y mas veremos en el siguiente capitulo.. No se lo pierdan.

Pd: Perdon si no contesto los reviews! En el siguiente capitulo prometo contestarles a todos y Muchisimas gracias por darme su opinion, es super importante para mi!

Nos vemos! Sayonara!

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.

HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo Chucho que fue el que me motivo a hacer este Fic. Y que es un gran fan de inuyasha y de Sesshumaru. 


End file.
